Back in Time
by josi.lange01
Summary: Naruto nearly gets killed in the final battle against Sasuke. He has to travel back in time to save his life.(NarutoX?)
1. Prologue

**Back in Time**

Prologue

He fought a losing battle and he knew it. He had enough chakra for one last jutsu. Just as he was about to create a last Rasengan, he felt a big amount of pain in his abdomen. He looked down to see an arm running threw his abdomen. He coughed up some blood and his vision went black.

He woke up in an all to familiar cage.

" **Naruto, you idiot! I will not die today!"**

"Sorry Kurama but I don't have enough strength to defeat him." said Naruto. He now stood directly in front of the Kyuubi.

" **Kit, I know a jutsu that could save us but it has some consequences."**

"What jutsu?" **"A** **time travel** **jutsu"**

"If it's the only way to save us then I'll do it. What do I have to do?"

" **You just have do lend me your chakra. I will do the rest."**

Outside of Naruto's mind scape Sakura and Kakashi arrived at the Valley of the End to see Naruto laying on the ground and Sasuke standing besides him. They both were heartbroken to see Naruto's lifeless body. But before they could do anything like attacking Sasuke a bright light came from Naruto's body. In the next moment his body disappeared and Sasuke looked just as confused as Sakura and Kakashi.

A bright light could be seen in the sky. The guards at the gates looked surprised and they went to investigate the reason for this light. When they arrived at a small clearing they saw a teenager on the ground. They thought he looked about 16 years old. He had blond hair and three whiskers on each cheek. They checked his pulse and after they clarified him for alive they took him to the Konoha hospital.


	2. Chapter 1

**Back in time**

Chapter 1

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a white sealing. He knew exactly where he was, at a hospital. _' I hate hospitals. I saw this waaaaay too much.'_ Naruto groaned and around seemed normal except that the room looked newer than in his time line. His head snapped to the door as he heard someone in front of the door. The door opened and an older nurse came into the room. She looked a little startled as she saw that Naruto was awake.

"Oh…. Hello dear, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm f...ine." Naruto said but he couldn't speak properly. He needed something to drink. The nurse noticed this and gave him a glass of water. He gave her a thankful look and drank the water in one swing.

"Dear, can you tell me your name?"

"Sure, my name is Naruto-" **" Kit, tell her that you are a Namikaze."** _'Ok, but why Kurama?'_ **" Because in this time line your father is only 12 years old and so you can be there for him."** _'Ohhhhh…..'_

"My name is Naruto Namikaze."

"A Namikaze?! Excuse me but I have to go and get the Hokage. I will be back in 10 minutes!" the nurse said and then ran out of the room to get the Hokage. Naruto laid back and waited for the nurse to come back. He couldn't wait to see the old man again! 10 minutes later the door opened and a not-so-old looking man came in the room. He wore a white robe. He took a seat in the chair next to the bed and started talking.

"Hello, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and I am the third Hokage. What is your name, young man?" Naruto had to bite his lip to not jump up and hugging the third while crying.

"Ehm, my name is Naruto Namikaze."

" Ok Naruto, can you tell me why two of my men found you just outside of the gates unconscious?"

"Well I came to Konoha to find my little brother. I was forced to live with my aunt since I was 5 and my brother stayed with my parents. My aunt died last year but she told me that my brother would be in Konoha so I came here. On my way I got attacked by a few Nins."

Hiruzen thought for a few moments and Naruto got a bit nervous. What if he wouldn't believe his story?

" Naruto would you mind if we make a blood test? We only have one Namikaze in Konoha but I want to make sure that he is the right one."

"Sure!" said Naruto. The nurse from before came in the room and took some blood from him. Hiruzen smiled and they waited for the results together. After 15 minutes the nurse came back and gave the results to the Hokage. The Hokage smiled and then said: " You are lucky. Minato is your brother. You can visit him when you are released from the hospital."

"Thank you, old- ...Hokage-sama! I have one last question. Is it possible that I could become a Konoha-nin?"

" Of course but I have to test your skills. For now you need to recover. Once you are out of the hospital you get money to buy yourself new clothes and food. You will also get an apartment. After one month you have to pay the rent yourself. Come to my office when are released."

Naruto nodded and the Hokage left the room. The nurse told him that he would be released tomorrow and then also left. Naruto laid back and closed his eyes.

 _'I can't wait to see my dad! Even if he technically is younger than me.'_

With this thoughts he drifted off to sleep with a big smile on his face.

 **A/N: That was my first real chapter of this story! Please leave a review and tell me if you liked it or not. :) Also tell me who should Naruto date? Tanks for reading (^-^)/**


End file.
